Where No Soldier has Gone Before
by Lt. Wolfe
Summary: The men of Bravo company meet the Star Trek universe on Deep space Nine
1. Default Chapter

The briefing had ended on a positive note and Becky was extremely proud of Myron.  
"You were wonderful in there, Myron. Your explanations of the maneuvers were great. Everyone understood exactly what you wanted to make known."  
"Awww Becky, I just instructed them on what I know. It's really no big deal."Myron said with confidence.  
Becky didn't really understand 'no big deal', but she knew Myron did a job well done.   
"Let's celebrate." Becky hinted. The two Goldmans walked to Becky's quarters on the USS Yorktown." I will go change into something more comfortable. Back in a minute. I want to show you a very special place on the station."  
"No transport thing again, is there?" Myron asked.   
"No, silly. This is on the station."Becky chuckled at Myron.  
Myron was grateful for that.   
  
*********************************  
  
Becky took Myron's hand and they walked hand in hand to Quark's bar.  
"Hello, Capt. What can I do for you and your gentleman friend ?" the Ferengi asked being a bit nosy.  
"You can give us some time in your best holo suite." Becky answered quickly.  
"Very good. Does Odo know you are going in the holodeck with him ?" Quark pointed a long slender finger at Myron.  
"Dispite everybodies opinion, Odo is not my guardian. I can do whatever I please, with whomever I please. Is that clear ?"  
Quark just stood there shaking his head.  
"Good, we are not to be disturbed for any reason."  
Myron and Becky went up the stairs and stood at the holo suite door.  
"Computer, Goldman program alpha." Becky said to the computer  
"Program complete. You may enter when ready." the female computer voice answered.  
The holo suite doors opened with a whoosh.  
Myron could not believe his eyes. The two Goldmans were standing on what appeared to be a tropical beach with white, glisening sand and clear blue water. A gentle, warm breeze blew. Myron could see two horses about thirty yards down the beach.   
" Where are we, Becky ?" Myron was stunned.  
"We are still on Deep Space Nine. This is a holo suite." Becky smiled as she attempted to explain twenty-fourth century technology to Myron.  
"To put it simply, I wrote a computer program telling it what I wanted, where I wanted to be, and what I wanted to be there.Before we entered the holodeck I told the computer to run program-Goldman alpha. Then it created my program and now we are here."  
"But I can see the horizon and the beach goes on for miles." Myron wondered.  
"The computer automaticly adjusts for distance. We are actually in a room 330 squared cm. About the size of the average bedroom."  
Myron didn't understand anything that Becky had explained to him, but she seemed to know what she was doing. That was good enough for him.  
"Look, Myron. Real water. Lets take a swim." Becky ran to the waters edge. Myron followed her and grabbed her around the waist as the both fell in the surf. They were wet and covered with sand.   
Becky and Myron both laughed so hard that their stomachs hurt.  
"If this was only another place and time...." Becky cut her sentence short.  
"I know Becky. I feel the same way. Myron kissed her on her forehead.   
"Myron lets go and ride the horses. I'll race ya." Becky changed the subject.  
Not to be out done by this twenty-fourth century Capt. Myron began to run also.   
The two Goldmans ran down the beach toward the horses.  
"Hey, Myron. Do you know how to ride this thing ?"  
"I think I remember." Myron teased Becky.  
Becky's horse was a brown and white paint. Myron rode a brown bay. Horses and riders galloped  
down the surf spraying the water high in the air.   
Unexpectedly Myron's horse stops in it's tracks.   
"What's wrong with your horse ?" Becky asked.  
"I don't know. It just stopped."  
Becky dismounted her horse and went to examine Myron's horse. She looked deep into its eyes.  
"Computer, delete holographic horses." Becky commanded the computer.  
To their surprise only Becky's horse liquefied into shinny sparkles then disappeared completely.  
Myron's horse morphed into Odo. The stations security chief.  
"Odo, what are you doing here ?" Becky was stern.  
Myron just stood there with his mouth open in disbelief at what he just saw.  
"Myron, this is Odo. Our station chief of security and part time busy body. He's what we call a changeling."  
Myron was still in shock. "Ugh good to meet you Mr. changeling. I think." Myron uttered not really knowing what to say.  
"The name is Odo, Lt Goldman. I can see that Becky...er ah.. Capt. Goldman is in good hands."  
with that Odo left the holo suite.  
"Myron, I'm so sorry that Odo interfered with our holo program. Maybe we can run it again after I come back from the mission."  
"Ugh, sure. anything you say Becky. It's getting sort of late."  
  
  
  
"I'll walk you to your quarters." Becky offered Myron as they left th holo suite.  
"Computer, end program."  
The couple walked through a maze of corridors until they arrived at L4 S12.  
"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." Myron chuckled.  
Myron kissed Becky tenderly on the cheek and entered his quarters. Becky started towards the Yorktown.   
  
On her way, she met constable Odo again.   
"Out late tonight, aren't you Capt? We do have a mission in the morning." Odo said sarcastically.  
Becky felt that she didn't owe the constable any explanation of her whereabouts.  
"As you know, I was out with a friend, constable. I was safe and in very good hands." Becky said smiling.  
"You just about scared poor Myron out of his wits when he saw you morphine from being the horse to your humanoid shape. That was not called for. Even for you."   
"I'm just concerned for your safety." Odo replied. "I know that you like the soldier from the past. I just want you to remember that you are not from his time, and he is not from your time. Sooner or later, he must return to his own time."  
"I know Odo. I don't have to like the situation, do I?" Becky walked towards her quarters on the Yorktown with a tear in her eye.   
Becky didn't sleep much that night. She didn't know if it was because of the up coming mission or the fact that sooner or later she would have to say good-bye to Myron.   
  
**************************** 


	2. The Mission

Where No Soldier has Gone Before  
  
Written by: Lt. Wolfe  
  
Summery: Tour of Duty Bravo Company encounters the Star Trek universe on DS 9.  
  
Disclamer: Capt. Becky Goldman, Starfleet and Lt. Waters, Starfleet were created by Lt. Wolfe. Star Trek characters copyrighted Paramount Studio. TOD characters copyright by Tour of Duty.  
  
  
Bravo company, second platoon had just returned to base a short while ago. Lt. Goldman was taking some personal time to rid himself of five days worth of the boonies. He was tired.   
"Lt, Major Darling wants to see you in his office ASAP." Sgt. Anderson passed the order on to Myron.  
"Thanks, Sergeant," Lt. Bellowed from under his shower. "Would deserve the major right if I reported as is." Myron chuckled to himself.  
Myron donned a clean uniform and reported to his C.O.  
"Lt. Goldman reporting as ordered, sir."  
"At ease, Lt." The major had a distraught look on his face. Myron knew that there was something important coming down.  
"Lt, intelligence has recently reported an inexplicable phenomenon in the north east sector. You and your platoon will be air dropped 2 klicks from the reported site. You will walk in from there. Lt, this is a search and destroy mission. In 48 hours after reaching the site, you will meet with the chopper at the designated LZ. You and your men have that long to find the object, analyze it, and destroy it. Keep in mind that if you miss that bird you and your men will not have a way home. Is that understood, Lt ?"  
"Why can't the flyboys just bomb the thing to hell ? My platoon signed on to fight 'charlie', not to investigate some mysterious unknown from who knows where."  
"A few good reasons, Lt. First, the objective is only 3 klicks from a friendly vill. Second, intelligence needs to know what it is and where it came from. As well as who put it in the middle of the Vietnamese jungle. Third, We need to know its purpose."  
Myron didn't like the answers that the major gave him, but he had his orders.  
"Dismissed Lt."  
Myron briefly saluted the major and turned and walked out of the CO's tent.  
Lt. walked to the barracks to inform his men of the mission that he thought was insane. He needed the time alone to cool off. On the way he met Sgt. Anderson.   
"Zeke I have a bizarre feeling about this mission." Myron continued to explain the mission to his trusted friend.  
"Well Lt. It ain't going to be easy. But we have some good soldiers who know their jobs and they are used to the unexpected. I will brief them on the mission. Give them a chance. They won't disappoint you, sir."  
"Tell the men to try to get some sleep. We'll need everybody at their best for this mission. I'm on my way to my hootch to get some shut eye myself."  
"Yes sir. Good night, Lt."  
Myron and Anderson parted company.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
The next morning bravo company, 2nd platoon had their final briefing on the mission. As they boarded the chopper, they still had no idea exactly what they were looking for. All that they knew is that it was a bizarre looking object that didn't belong in the Vietnamese jungle. The chopper landed at he designated LZ and the 2nd platoon started to trek into the jungle toward the mysterious unknown.  
"OK now, close your yaps. We don't want 'charlie' to know that we know about this thing." Sgt. Anderson barked the order as the platoon walked passed him on t he trail.  
Marcus all of a sudden raised his fist as he instinctively got down on his knees. As a reflex the rest of the men did the same. Sgt. Anderson joined Marcus.  
"Sarge, listen. The shrill, steady humming noise." Murmured Marcus.  
At first no one else heard anything. Then as the Lt approached, everyone heard it.   
"Man Marcus. You are jumpy today. That sounds like one of those there jungle birds." Anderson chuckled.  
Lt agreed with Marcus. "It sounds too mechanical for a bird, Sgt. And it's too steady. Sgt, you take Baker and Percell and fan out to the left. I'll take Ruiz and Taylor and fan to the right. The rest of you guys stay put. We'll circle the object and then move in simultaneously. OK. Go."  
Second platoon arrived at their designated spots around the object.  
"Move in." Commanded the Lt.  
The men couldn't believe their eyes. What they found was a very immense structure of some kind. It was approximately 9 feet high and 6 feet across. It seemed to be hollow in the center, but you couldn't see through it. The  
opening was covered with a thick fog-like substance.  
"Where the hell did that come from." Inquired Lt.  
Without warning a mechanical voice spoke.  
A question. For centuries I have waited for a question. I am known as the gateway of the Ages. I can answer any question, just step through the portal.   
"You didn't answer the Lt's question yet." Snapped Anderson.  
Instantly the center of the object became a wild wind storm.   
"You certainly got its attention, Sarge." Said Taylor.  
The wind storm became more fierce until finally it lifted the men of the 2nd platoon into the air and hurled them into the center of the object.  
  
End chapter 2   
Within a blink of an eye, the platoon was whirling head over heals in the haze of the foggy wind. No one knew exactly how long the vortex had them whirling around or knew where they were headed. They reached their destination, wherever that was.   
"Toto, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore." lamented Percell.  
"Hey now, ya all. I don't know where we are. I've never seen any stuff like this here stuff. But we're alive."  
The platoon looked around their new surroundings.  
"It looks something out of the comic books. Something like Buck Roger." asserted Marcus.  
It appeared that they were standing in a corridor of some kind. It was made of what appeared to be a shinny metallic   
material. It looked like the place was some kind of a military post, but none that the second platoon had ever seen before.  
"I wonder where the people are who run this place." Johnson said with caution.   
"I imagine that we are fixin to find out, son" voiced Anderson.  
Without warning The men were surrounded by what appeared to be security guards. Their weapons were set to kill.  
"Hey there, ain't no need to lock and load now, is there?  
Sergeant Anderson was hoping he would get a positive reply.  
The security guards in strange uniforms looked at each other in disbelief.   
"I am Lt. Waters, Starfleet security. Please come with me to the captain's ready room."  
"Good, I want to find out where the hell we are. I want to see the person in charge. I want some answers now, mister" demanded Lt.  
"With all respect, sir. I don't think it would be a wise thing to push them any father then we have to." suggested Anderson.  
As the team was being escorted to their destination. multiple sirens and red flashing lights began to go wild. Some unseen voice kept repeating red alert all systems go to red alert, this is not a drill.  
The guards herded the men into a nearby room and secured the door.   
Baker looked out what appeared to be a window. "Sarge, Lt. I think you want to look at this."  
The entire platoon squeezed together to look at what Baker saw.   
"Damn," Lt. howled. We aren't even on earth. We're somewhere out in space."  
"Now, how can that be Lt? We all know there ain't no life in space." Anderson comforted himself more than anything else.  
  
End part 3.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Sergeant, I say we are somehow somewhere in space. How we got here I don't know." replied Goldman with authority.  
"I'll take one more look see out that there fancy window and everything will make sense."  
Anderson peered out of the portal. His eyes grew wide and his jaw almost dropped to the floor. He was in a state of shock.  
"What is it sarge? Are you OK?"  
"Yea, I be OK. Just can't believe what I see out there."  
The entire platoon looked out of the portal again.  
"Holy cow" Johnson was astounded by what he saw. "It is some kind of space ship, all right, but who's."  
The space ship was bigger than anything the men had ever seen before. The top appeared to be cylinder shape with one large projection below. The back consisted of two equally sized cylinders. It seemed to be connected to what ever it was that they were inside of.   
"Sarge, Those guys with the fine weapons didn't look like any MP's I ever saw."   
"I know Taylor, they looked more like Flash Gordon." said the sarge.  
"Or the Fantastic Four." added Ruiz.  
At that time the door opened and a dark skinned man about two meters tall entered the room. He was accompanied by two security guards and an attractive woman with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her hair was up like it would be if she was in the Army. The security guards were wearing the same strange, stretchy gold color uniforms as before. The dark man and the lady were wearing the same style uniform as the guards, but it was maroon color.  
And looked a lot better on the woman, Lt. thought is himself.  
"Welcome to Deep Space Nine. I am Captain Sisco, commander of the station. This is Capt. Goldman, one of the best commanders in Starfleet."  
Lt. snapped to attention. "Lt. Myron Goldman, Bravo Company, third Battalion, 44th Infantry, 196th Light Infantry Bergade, US Army."  
"I don't recall any of those units," confirmed Capt. Sisco   
Sisco looked at Capt. Goldman for same answers.  
"Capt., During the period of time that I believe that these men came from an infantry soldier was a foot soldier. They were trained, armed and equipped to fight on foot. The slang word of the time was `grunt`. As far as a company, battalion and Bergade, they were all divisions in the chain of command. A Lt. was usually in command of a company. I am convinced that these men are no threat to Deep space Nine or to Starfleet. They may even help us fight the war with the Cardassians." visualized Capt. Goldman.  
"Oh, great. We leave one war zone and are lucky enough to get thrown into another war zone somewhere." agonized Baker.  
"Hush now son. Let the nice Capt. finish." added Anderson.  
"How can these people help us against the Cardassians? They don't even know where or when they are." Questioned Sisco.  
"Being a history buff that I am. I believe that somehow they arrived here from the middle of the twentieth century. Their clothing seems to be standard jungle issue uniforms for that period. In the middle of the twentieth century the United States was involved in a civil war in a part of the world known as Indo China. I would guess Vietnam to be exact."  
"Oh lady. You are good. Now tell us where and when we are now." appealed Lt.  
Lt. you and your men have left your own time and ended up in the twenty-fourth century. Using the old Terran calendar this would be the year 2362. You have traveled ahead in time three hundred and ninety five years. You are on a space station in deep space with the designation of Deep Space Nine. It is owned by the Bijorans and administered by Starfleet."  
"Yea, that was my next question." added Lt. "What exactly is Starfleet."  
"Starfleet is a combined service. We are exactly what the name implies. A Fleet of starships exploring the known universe." offered Capt. Goldman.  
For some reason Lt. felt most comfortable speaking to this woman. He wasn't sure if it was her beauty or the fact that they shared the same last name. He would definitely have to explore this farther.  
"Is that your starship out that fancy window?"  
"Yes, Lt. It is. That is my ship, the USS Yorktown."  
"Wow, You own that. "marveled Baker.  
"No, not exactly. I command it. I am its C.O."  
Capt. Sisco added. "There are many different species here on DS 9. They are come in peace and are welcome here. The same as you are. You and your men may have complete access to all public areas of the station. But I recommend that you get to know my crew, you will know them by their uniforms. I encourage you to go with one of my crew members when ever you leave your quarters. Don't worry about the war for now. Just relax and learn."  
Third platoon was more than ready to relax.  
"Capt. Goldman will escort you to your assigned quarters. Becky, I want to see you in my office first thing in the morning."  
"Yes, sir."  
Lt was caught off guard when Capt. Sisco mentioned Capt. Goldman's first name. Becky was short for Rebecca. And Rebecca was his mother's first name. He knew more than ever that he had to investigate this in greater detail.  
  
End part 4.  
*************************************************  
  
Capt. Goldman and the men of the second platoon walked through what seemed like endless corridors. It appeared that the entire station was made of the same shiny, metallic substance. On the side of the fancy, medal wall Lt. saw a sign that said, L 4 S 12.  
"Capt., what does L4 S12 mean." inquired Lt.  
"Lt. These are the quarters for you and your men. L means level, we are on the fourth level on the station. The S 12 means section 12. All levels are divided into sections so it is easier for a visitor such as yourselves to find their way around. You and the sergeant will each have private quarters. The rest of your men will have two to a dwelling unit."   
"I will show you how to work the replicater. Gentleman, this is a replicater. It is programmed to give you any food or beverage that you may desire. For example, computer I will have tea, Earl Gray, hot."  
The third platoon was amazed when a cup of steaming hot tea appeared in the opening of the device on the wall.   
"Can we get anything from that thing." questioned Anderson.  
"Anything to eat and drink. I had the engineer program some twentieth century items for you, pizza anyone?"  
"Next is the sonic shower. We don't use water in space,  
so this is the next best thing. The system automatically comes on when you step in the stall. It works by sound waves."  
"Good night gentleman. I will be here in the morning to   
give you a tour of DS nine."  
"Good night, ma'am."  
The second platoon went into their assigned quarters. That is, all except for the Lt.  
"Where are your quarters, Capt.? In case one of the guys needs something I know where to find you." Myron asked, hoping the Capt. would fall for the question.  
"My quarters are on the Yorktown. Would you like to see the Yorktown? It's nothing special, but it's home."  
"Sure." Myron thought that she would never get around to asking him. Now he could spend some private time with this Capt. of the twenty-fourth century.   
The two officers walked through more corridors then Myron cared to remember. Finally, they arrived at the USS Yorktown. And to the Capt.'s quarters.  
The quarters were the size of a small apartment. The decor was modern and it was furnished in shades of pastels. Every piece of furniture seemed to have a purpose. Myron noticed a small wooden table near one of those fancy windows. On the table was a menorah. He admired that it was tastefully and respectfully displayed.   
"Oh, I see that you noticed my menorah. My grandmother gave it to me when I graduated from Starfleet academy."  
"It is beautiful. Well taken care of."  
"It comforts me many times."  
" May I get you a drink, Lt.?"  
"Sure, whatever you are having."  
"We don't usually have alcohol in DS 9, just synthahol. Except some officers have a private stock of the real stuff. It's the same thing, but it won't make you drunk."  
"What fun is that questioned Myron?"  
"Don't know," Rebecca giggled. "Computer, two martini's, extra dry. Be careful, Goldman, this is the real stuff."   
"OK, Goldman. Thanks for the warning." Lt. said with a smile.  
"Capt. What do you do for fun around here? Everybody is always all business and warrior-like, even you."  
"If you will give me a moment, this warrior will transform herself into a lady." said Becky. "Make yourself at home, Myron."  
Becky left the room and Myron decided to try the elegant sonic shower. He knew Becky wouldn't mind.  
Myron was delighted to do away with his soiled fatigues.  
At that time Becky returned. She was dressed in a satin pastel blue, low cut wrap around.   
"Do you want some company in there Myron?" Rebecca asked already knowing the answer.  
Without Myron saying a word Becky discarded her wrap.  
She joined the Lt. in the sonic shower.   
"Mmmmm, This is nice, once you get used to it." Myron sighed.  
"Yes, it is." Becky kissed Myron tenderly.   
  
End part 5.  
  
*************************************************  
After the shower, Myron and Becky donned a towel and strolled into the sleeping area.  
"Hey, Becky. That was a sonic shower. Do we really need these towels?" Myron smiled.  
At that moment, Myron grabbed the towel that was around Becky and yanked on it. It fell to the floor. In return Becky yanked Myron's towel and it fell to the floor. Both Goldman's fell back on the bed laughing hysterically. They laughed so hard that they couldn't breath.   
Myron put his arms around Becky and kissed her compassionately. Myron and Becky lay together in a heap of bedding.   
"Computer, dim lights. Play some twentieth century earth, soft, easy listening music." Becky commanded the computer.  
Myron was curious about 'computer,' he decided that it could wait.  
"Myron, Let's never let this evening end. I have never met anyone like you in a very long time."  
. Make love to me, Myron."  
Myron drew his hand down her shoulder and kissed her neck tenderly and moved to kiss her lips gently. Becky responded and kissed Myron affectionately.  
The two became one in the night.   
End part 6.  
Early next morning Becky got up and donned her uniform for her meeting with Capt. Sisco.  
"Myron, I have to go meet with Capt. Sisco. There is a DS 9 gray uniform on the chair. It will help you and the guys to not stand out so much. I will meet you and your men at your quarters in about 20 minutes."  
"OK. See you soon." Myron said still half asleep.  
Becky continued on to her meeting with Sisco.  
"Good morning, Capt. I hope the evening went well." inquired Sisco.  
"Yes, very well, Capt." Becky wondered if Sisco knew just how well the evening had gone.  
"Capt. Goldman, you are the history buff. What do you recommend that we do next with these twentieth century soldiers?"   
"I don't expect Starfleet to allow them to command a starship, their tactical strategies could prove to be very helpful to us and confusing to the Cardasians. They could brief our commanders on their battle style and then they would be safe on the station until we can figure a way to get them home where they belong. We wouldn't want to interrupt the time line or the family lines of these men. I say that for a personal reason. I believe that I am distantly related to their Lt. Goldman, about eight generations or so. I will arrange to use the computer history base to find any family on earth for any of these men who wish me to do so."   
"Very well, Capt. I have some volunteers who are interested in escorting these men around DS 9. The volunteers will explain everything and answer all their questions. I believe that this one on one approach is the best way."   
"I agree, Capt. I will be responsible to brief Lt. Goldman."  
"Capt. Goldman, for some reason I thought you would be." Sisco said with a smile. "The volunteers are prepared and waiting to meet our guests."  
Capt. Goldman left Sisco's office and met the volunteers who were going to be companions for the 3rd platoon during their stay on DS 9.   
"All of you have been briefed and you know what is expected of you. This can be a fun assignment. These men are just like us, they are just temporarily misplaced in time. Teach them about Starfleet and DS 9. I know that they will have a lot of questions. I will do a family check in the computer history base if any of the men are interested. Just tell them to come see me."  
Capt. Goldman and the volunteers went to meet the 2nd platoon.  
"Good Morning, I see everyone found their uniforms. Gentleman, I would like for you to meet some of the Starfleet crew. They will help you to familiarize yourselves with the station and its operations. I will introduce the Starfleet crew members and then feel free to pair up with one of them.   
First, this is Ensign Le Fong, he is my weapons specialist on the Yorktown.   
" I wouldn't let him near any of my weapons." Baker said almost to himself, realizing that Fong was of Vietnamese heritage.  
Second, is Lt. Waters. He works in security. Next, Petty Officer May. She is a medic on DS 9. Then, there is Mr. Price. He is a civilian from Bajor, our host planet. And of course, I will be with Lt. Goldman. any questions ? Good."   
"I would like Ensign Fong with me." suggested Sgt. Anderson.  
"That would be fine. The rest of you guys can pair up." suggested Capt. Goldman.  
"Dismissed."  
Second platoon and their guides went in different directions.  
"Now, Lt. what do you think of finding out if you have any family on earth ?"  
" Sounds good to me. You can really do that ?"  
"Sure can. Let's go use the Yorktown's computer. It's more private."   
The two officers were directed towards the Yorktown, and Capt. Goldman's quarters.  
"Computer ?" Lt. said with a questioning look.  
"Oh, Myron. You are so twentieth century."   
Lt. wasn't actually sure what that meant, but Becky was smiling.  
" Here we are and not too bad if I do say so myself.   
"Not bad at all." Myron held Becky close and kissed her gently.  
"Myron Goldman, now this is serious." Becky tried to restrain from giggling, but couldn't. She returned Myron's kiss. They almost forgot the reason they were on the Yorktown.  
"Computers are machines that we can program. They give us the information that we ask for. They are many times faster then the human mind." Becky knew that her explanation did not make much sense to Myron. She decided it would be easier to show Myron what computers could do.  
Myron was perplexed, but was glad that Becky knew what she was doing.   
"Computer, history base. Display family line of Goldman, Myron circa old earth calendar 1968. Does Myron Goldman have any family currently residing on earth?"   
The computer replied. Myron Goldman has no family currently residing on earth. One blood relative found.  
"Computer, display Goldman family tree. Where is the one Goldman relative residing?"  
Goldman family member current member of Starfleet. Name, Rebecca Goldman. Current rank, Capt., current assignment USS Yorktown.  
  
End part 7.  
*************************************************  
  
Myron glanced at Becky, almost in disbelief. "Are we related ? How ? I never had any children."  
"Yes, Myron." Becky said as she studied the computer readout of Myron's family line. "This data goes back to your mother and father. It seems that your mother was the first Rebecca Goldman in a long line of Rebecca Goldman's. Interesting. It seems that you and Nickki Raines had a son that she named Martin, after your father."  
"How is that possible ? Nickki was pregnant, but she aborted the baby."   
"After that time, the two of you must have 'gotten together'. Martin Raines-Goldman was born on October 15, 1968."  
" Damn. Must have been when we were in R&R at the beach. But Nickki transferred out shortly after that. I never saw her again."  
"That explains it. Nickki didn't know that she was pregnant until after she transferred out. I don't know why she didn't try to contact you. There is no history of it. Nickki did have baby Martin and she wanted your son to know something about his father, so she used the name, Raines-Goldman. Myron you are my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather. That is roughly ten generations. My grandmother who gave me the Menorah in my quarters, her name was Nickki. The family dropped the Raines part of the name in 2092."  
Myron was stunned. "Becky I fell in love with my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter. You."  
"Myron I fell in love with you also. This explains the attraction that we have for each other. Our friendship doesn't need to change. I feel closer to you then ever."  
Myron didn't know what to say. "I feel close to you too. I have since I heard your last name. Our friendship will not change. Just promise you won't call me 'gramps.'" Myron said with a chuckle.  
" I promise. Let's go for a walk. I want you to observe something extraordinary. As far as we know it's the only one of its kind."  
The two Goldmans walked throughout the station. Myron didn't know where they were going or what they were going to see. The officers at last came to a stop at another one of those fancy windows.   
"Look out there, Myron. To your right. Isn't it magnificent ?"  
"What is magnificent ? I don't see anything ?"  
"Oh, mindless me. I forgot that it appears and then disappears for awhile. Now, there it is. Isn't it beautiful ?"  
"The most exquisite thing that I ever saw." Myron was gazing at Becky, not looking at the Bajorian worm hole.   
"The most gorgeous thing that I have seen in 395 years." Myron kissed Becky gently on the neck.  
Becky gave Myron a tender squeeze around the waist.   
"I know, let's beam down to Bajor and watch the worm hole from the planet ?"  
"Sure." Myron agreed without knowing exactly what a worm hole was and he didn't have a clue as to what was involved with 'beaming down'. But he was sure that he would soon find out.   
  
End part 8.  
*************************************************  
On their way to the transporter room Becky and Myron met Zeke and Ensign Le Fong.  
"Hi Lt., ma'am. How you all doing ?"  
"We are fine, Sgt. Just on our way to a place called the transporter room to go to the planet, some how." Lt. Said innocently.   
Capt. Goldman and Ensign Fong chuckled to themselves.   
"Can I help you with something, Sgt." Becky asked.  
"Yes, ma'am. The Ensign here was telling me that you can check and see if I have any family in this time zone."  
"Sure can with the computer. That is if Lt. Goldman wouldn't mind delaying his trip to Bajor."  
"No problem, Capt." Myron was a bit relieved.  
"Ok then, lets go to Ops and use the computer."  
The foursome strolled to station operations.  
"Gentleman, this is a computer. It will tell us what we want to know. Computer, access family history of Clayton Ezekiel Anderson, starting at old earth calendar circa 1968. List Anderson family members currently residing on earth."  
Working. There are several Anderson family members currently residing on earth.   
"Computer, show readout of Anderson family history. Same period." Becky ordered the computer.  
The computer screen lit up with a long list of Anderson's  
Family history for the last 395 years.   
"Sgt. It seems that you have about nine generations of family. You also have great, great, great, great, great, great grand children currently residing on earth."  
Zeke couldn't believe his ears or eyes. He actual still had family.  
"Where are they living now ?" Zeke asked Rebecca.  
"Seems that there is a Carol Anderson still in Boise, Idaho and a Kathleen Anderson in Twin Falls, Idaho, a Katie Anderson in Eden, Idaho. Also a Clay Anderson in Peak-a-boo, Idaho."  
Zeke was about in shock. "Yeah, I can see my family in Peak-a-boo. It is a small hole in the wall town in the Sawtooth mountains with only a country store and a gas station."   
"Actually, Sgt. Peak-a-boo, Idaho is now a vast city complex."  
Sgt. Anderson walked away shaking his head in disbelief.   
"He will be all right. Capt. You beam down to Bajor and have a good trip."  
"Thank you Ensign." The two Goldman's continued their trip to the transportor room from operations.  
  
End part 9.  
************************************************  
The two officers entered the transportor room.   
"Becky, I never even imagines a place like this could ever exist. I don't know what to say." Said Lt.  
" I will explain briefly. Please stand on the platform inside that circle. I will set the controls on automatic and join you. The transportor will break your body down to atoms. Then it will transport them to Bajor and will remember your body pattern. Simple."  
Lt. was sorry he had even asked. But he trusted Becky totally.  
"Woooooooo" screeched Myron as he felt the affect of the transportor beam and disappeared in a stream of shimmering gray and silver light particles.  
In a blink of an eye, Lt. And Becky were off the space station and on a planet.   
"I've never felt anything like that before in my whole life." Lt said with wonder in his voice.  
"You get used to your body being broken down into atoms after awhile. It's common technology." Capt. Goldman explained.   
" It might be common for you, but it is mind bending to me." Myron expressed.  
The planet seemed dry and desolate to Myron. It had a reddish-orange tint to the atmosphere. It seemed to be about dusk. There were no people around.   
"Here we are, Myron. Bajor, isn't it beautiful ?"  
Myron was about to answer when without warning something became visible in the Bajoran sky. It was circular in shape and seemed to be turning clock-wise. It had an aura of different shades of blues and grays.   
"Wow" Myron said half stunned. "What is that ?"  
"That is known as the Bajoran wormhole. It was discovered shortly after Starfleet came to Bajor. The Bajorian people believe that the 'profits' live in it. They call the worm hole, the celestial temple. The 'profits' or aliens as Starfleet calls them, allow passage of vessels through the wormhole to the gamma quadrant, 70,000 light-years away."  
Myron's head was spinning.   
"If the gamma quadrant is on the other side of this wormhole, what quadrant are we in ?"  
"We are in the alpha quadrant. It's the same quadrant that earth is in. DS 9 is also in the alpha quadrant."  
Unexpectedly, Myron sensed that they were no longer alone. A woman in a long, flowing robe and wearing a strange looking hat approached them. As Myron looked at the woman closer, he could not help but notice the bridge of her nose had ridges.   
"Don't stare, Myron. She is a Bajorian. That is normal for them. She is Kai Winn, a very important religious leader on Bajor."  
Kai Winn approached the two officers.  
"Greetings from the profits."  
"Kai this is the man I told you about. He is part of my family."  
Kai Winn fondled Myron's right ear lobe.  
"She is checking your 'pha'." Becky pronounced it pa. Capt. Goldman explained softly.  
"He is an excellent young man with an interesting past." Kai Winn informed Becky and Myron.  
"Yes, he is." Becky agreed. "Kai, I will return as soon as duty allows."  
"Yes, my child."  
Becky and Myron stood at the exact spot where they had arrived on Bajor.   
" DS 9. Two to beam up."  
"Aaaaaggg." Lt. shouted. As he once again felt the effect of the transporter beam.  
  
End part 10  
*************************************************  
Myron and Becky where once again aboard DS 9.  
"No matter how long I am in the time period, I will never get used to that thing." Myron said with finality, talking about the transporter.  
"It's not really that bad, Lt. " Becky said with a smile.   
Capt. Goldman's comm badge beeped. Capt. Sisko was on the other end.  
"Capt, I need you and the Lt to come to the conference room. We are ready to begin."  
"Yes sir, It slipped my mind,sir. We are on our way."   
"What are we ready to begin, Becky ?" Myron was almost afraid to hear the answer.  
" I totally forgot about the meeting with the Capts of the ships patrolling this area. We need some of your twentieth century tactics to fight the Dominion."  
"What is the Dominion ? Are they really a threat ?"  
" Let's just say they are a nasty group of different species that you don't want to meet up with."   
Both Goldman's entered the conference room.   
  
"Sorry we are late. I would like all of you to welcome a very special visitor to Deep Space 9. He is from the mid twentieth century and is here to help us improve our tactics against the Dominion. How he got here can be answered after the briefing. Please welcome Lt. Myron Goldman, US Army circa 1968."  
A devastating silence fell on the room as Myron began to speak.  
"Hello, everybody. First, I won't tell you how to fight and win your war. But I can give you some tactical ideas that I promise you your Dominion friends won't know. In front of each of you there is a data pad that is essentially the same as what I'm going to go over here. Feel free for questions afterwards."  
The gathering began to buzz among itself. There were undertones as to the feasibility of this plan. Most of the officers were open to anything at this point.  
"Let's start with the Hammer & Anvil tactic. This basically explains itself. All of these maneuvers were used for ground troops, but we can adopt them for starship use. In the hammer & anvil, part of your fighting force is inserted to take up a blocking position toward the enemy. The second part of your fighting force is at the opposite end behind the on coming force. Part 2 moves slowly towards the first part. The enemy would be in the middle and destroyed. One fallback to this maneuver is that it is a set up to be shot by 'friendly fire'. That means in the heat of battle you could mistakenly fire on your own fleet."  
Capt Owens of the USS Phoenix, asked " What is the percentage of predicted enemy causalities with this tactic?"  
" Unless they just disappear it is a very high percentage." added Lt Goldman. "Another element is the ambush. The most common is the 'L' shaped ambush. This is where a small number of ships would steak out a well traveled area. They would form the base of the 'L'. When the Dominion ships are in the 'attack zone' another group of ships , the side of the 'L' would squeeze them toward the base element. A drawback to this ambush is that it would work better with the element of surprise. The last ambush configuration is the 'X' ambush. First element is 90 degrees from the first element and is set up to ambush on a flank attack."  
"Thank you Lt Goldman. I'm sure the commanders found the information very intriguing. Gentleman that concludes the briefing."  
  
  
The briefing had ended on a positive note and Becky was extremely proud of Myron.  
"You were wonderful in there, Myron. Your explanations of the maneuvers were great. Everyone understood exactly what you wanted to make known."  
"Awww Becky, I just instructed them on what I know. It's really no big deal."Myron said with confidence.  
Becky didn't really understand 'no big deal', but she knew Myron did a job well done.   
"Let's celebrate." Becky hinted. The two Goldmans walked to Becky's quarters on the USS Yorktown." I will go change into something more comfortable. Back in a minute. I want to show you a very special place on the station."  
"No transport thing again, is there?" Myron asked.   
"No, silly. This is on the station."Becky chuckled at Myron.  
Myron was grateful for that.   
  
*********************************  
  
Becky took Myron's hand and they walked hand in hand to Quark's bar.  
"Hello, Capt. What can I do for you and your gentleman friend ?" the Ferengi asked being a bit nosy.  
"You can give us some time in your best holo suite." Becky answered quickly.  
"Very good. Does Odo know you are going in the holodeck with him ?" Quark pointed a long slender finger at Myron.  
"Dispite everybodies opinion, Odo is not my guardian. I can do whatever I please, with whomever I please. Is that clear ?"  
Quark just stood there shaking his head.  
"Good, we are not to be disturbed for any reason."  
Myron and Becky went up the stairs and stood at the holo suite door.  
"Computer, Goldman program alpha." Becky said to the computer  
"Program complete. You may enter when ready." the female computer voice answered.  
The holo suite doors opened with a whoosh.  
Myron could not believe his eyes. The two Goldmans were standing on what appeared to be a tropical beach with white, glisening sand and clear blue water. A gentle, warm breeze blew. Myron could see two horses about thirty yards down the beach.   
" Where are we, Becky ?" Myron was stunned.  
"We are still on Deep Space Nine. This is a holo suite." Becky smiled as she attempted to explain twenty-fourth century technology to Myron.  
"To put it simply, I wrote a computer program telling it what I wanted, where I wanted to be, and what I wanted to be there.Before we entered the holodeck I told the computer to run program-Goldman alpha. Then it created my program and now we are here."  
"But I can see the horizon and the beach goes on for miles." Myron wondered.  
"The computer automaticly adjusts for distance. We are actually in a room 330 squared cm. About the size of the average bedroom."  
Myron didn't understand anything that Becky had explained to him, but she seemed to know what she was doing. That was good enough for him.  
"Look, Myron. Real water. Lets take a swim." Becky ran to the waters edge. Myron followed her and grabbed her around the waist as the both fell in the surf. They were wet and covered with sand.   
Becky and Myron both laughed so hard that their stomachs hurt.  
"If this was only another place and time...." Becky cut her sentence short.  
"I know Becky. I feel the same way. Myron kissed her on her forehead.   
"Myron lets go and ride the horses. I'll race ya." Becky changed the subject.  
Not to be out done by this twenty-fourth century Capt. Myron began to run also.   
The two Goldmans ran down the beach toward the horses.  
"Hey, Myron. Do you know how to ride this thing ?"  
"I think I remember." Myron teased Becky.  
Becky's horse was a brown and white paint. Myron rode a brown bay. Horses and riders galloped  
down the surf spraying the water high in the air.   
  
  
  
  
Unexpectedly Myron's horse stops in it's tracks.   
"What's wrong with your horse ?" Becky asked.  
"I don't know. It just stopped."  
Becky dismounted her horse and went to examine Myron's horse. She looked deep into its eyes.  
"Computer, delete holographic horses." Becky commanded the computer.  
To their surprise only Becky's horse liquefied into shinny sparkles then disappeared completely.  
Myron's horse morphed into Odo. The stations security chief.  
"Odo, what are you doing here ?" Becky was stern.  
Myron just stood there with his mouth open in disbelief at what he just saw.  
"Myron, this is Odo. Our station chief of security and part time busy body. He's what we call a changeling."  
Myron was still in shock. "Ugh good to meet you Mr. changeling. I think." Myron uttered not really knowing what to say.  
"The name is Odo, Lt Goldman. I can see that Becky...er ah.. Capt. Goldman is in good hands."  
with that Odo left the holo suite.  
"Myron, I'm so sorry that Odo interfered with our holo program. Maybe we can run it again after I come back from the mission."  
"Ugh, sure. anything you say Becky. It's getting sort of late."  
  
  
  
"I'll walk you to your quarters." Becky offered Myron as they left th holo suite.  
"Computer, end program."  
The couple walked through a maze of corridors until they arrived at L4 S12.  
"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." Myron chuckled.  
Myron kissed Becky tenderly on the cheek and entered his quarters. Becky started towards the Yorktown.   
  
On her way, she met constable Odo again.   
"Out late tonight, aren't you Capt? We do have a mission in the morning." Odo said sarcastically.  
Becky felt that she didn't owe the constable any explanation of her whereabouts.  
"As you know, I was out with a friend, constable. I was safe and in very good hands." Becky said smiling.  
"You just about scared poor Myron out of his wits when he saw you morphine from being the horse to your humanoid shape. That was not called for. Even for you."   
"I'm just concerned for your safety." Odo replied. "I know that you like the soldier from the past. I just want you to remember that you are not from his time, and he is not from your time. Sooner or later, he must return to his own time."  
"I know Odo. I don't have to like the situation, do I?" Becky walked towards her quarters on the Yorktown with a tear in her eye.   
Becky didn't sleep much that night. She didn't know if it was because of the up coming mission or the fact that sooner or later she would have to say good-bye to Myron.   
  
****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Early the next morning Becky prepared for the day's mission. She really wanted to see Myron before the Yorktown left the station.   
  
  
  
  
  
Odo signaled that he was on board the Yorktown.  
"I guess I better go." Becky said with regret in her voice.  
"I'll be here when you get back." Myron promised.   
  
  
  
  
The battle intensified. Phasers and torpedoes lit up every fabric of space. Debris from damaged ships was scattered everywhere, and it made navigation more hazardous.  
Capt. Goldman opened a channel to the lead ship, the USS Star Chaser. "Star Chaser, drop back to impulse. You're leading us into an ambush. That's not the way that tactic is applied."  
It was too late. Becky heard the sound of Dominion transporter. They were boarding her ship.  
"OK everybody, be calm and don't start anything. That's an order."   
Five Jem 'Haddar and one Vorta materialized on the bridge of the Yorktown. The Jem Haddar reptilian-like faces were stern. Their fingers were ready to shoot anything or anybody at their Vorta's command. The Vorta's hair coiled above his head. His clear blue eyes surveying the bridge cautiously. The officers on the bridge had their hands over their heads.   
"Captain, announce to your crew to surrender peacefully. We don't want to harm anyone unnecessarily. We are not a violent people." the Vorta demanded.  
"Not in this life time." Capt. Goldman replied.  
The Vorta gestured to the Jem Haddar. Suddenly the back of the soldier's phaser rifle hit againt Becky's left temple. She crumbled to the deck like a rag doll. The left side of her head was bleeding.  
The Vorta walked to the center of the room. "Now this is an example of what will happen if our orders are not obeyed. " He pointed his long finger at Capt. Goldman out cold and bleeding on the deck.  
"Let me take Capt. Goldman to sickbay, she'll die." the navagater requested.  
"Take her. Get her out of my sight."  
The Vorta's eyes fluttered. " I forgot to indroduce myself, I am Weylon, follower and servent of the Founders.   
Down on the lower deck, Odo saw Becky as the medics carried her into sick bay.  
"What happened to Capt. Goldman ?" Odo asked.  
"A Jem' Haddar soldier used the side of her head for batting practice." the medic said with disgust.  
Odo was in raged. His usual calm features changed into well defined hard lines and ridges.   
The door to the bridge opened with a swoosh .  
Odo walked in silently.  
"Founder, we didn't know that you were aboard this Federation vessel." Weylon said with a deep bend at the waist.  
"The founders do not inform the Vorta where and when they are going to be." Odo said with authority.  
"Yes, founder. How may we serve you ?"  
"Tell me which of your Jem'Haddar soldiers injured Capt. Goldman ?"  
"That would be me, Founder." the Jem' Haddar in the corner replied.  
"Vorta, I demand that this man receive only half of his allotted amount of 'white'." Odo was stern.  
"Then in his pain he might remember the unnecessary pain that he inflicted on others."  
"Yes Founder." Weylon answered respectfully.  
"You and your men will disinbark the Yorktown and let it make its' way back to Deep space 9. Is that understood ?"  
"Yes, Founder."  
The Dominion soldiers transported back to their own ship.  
"Take us home, Mr. Evens."  
"Yes sir, gladly sir."  
The entire crew was gratful that Odo was on board. Odo left the bridge and went to sick bay to visit Capt. Goldman.  
  
**************************  
  
The USS Yorktown limped her way back to Deep Space 9 on impluse power only. The ship had sustained much damage in the battle. It was because Odo was on board that the Yorktown came back at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome back, sleepy head." Dr. Bascher said.  
"What happened? Where's Myron ? Where's Lt. Goldman?" Becky was becoming histerical.  
Capt. Sisco was the first to speak. "Rebecka, Becky. You were injured during a confrontation with the Dominion almost a week ago. You have been unconscious most of the time. For awhile we thought that we were going to lose you."  
"Where is Myron?" demanded Becky.  
"He went back to his own time, Capt. He went home." Odo broke the news to Becky.  
"No, you're all lying to me. Myron wouldn't leave me without saying good-bye." Becky's eyes filled with tears. "You had something to do with this, didn't you ?" Becky pointed an accusing finger at Odo. "You never liked the fact that we were together and enjoyed each others' company. What did you say to him to make him go?"  
"I didn't say anything to Lt. Goldman except that it might be easier for the both of you if he left while you were unconscious. He agreed with me." Odo said without emotion. "He did leave a letter for you in your quarters."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Becky's time travel was a success. Becky donned the clothes fashion of the period. A pair of what was called, 'peddle-pushers ' pants and a cotton short sleeve blouse. Becky transported down to Tan Son Nhut in the year 1967. The air was stale and hot. Various insects were buzzing around her, Becky wondered how Myron could survive in this enviorment.  
As Becky was roaming the camp, taking in the sights and sounds of the twentieth century, and gathering a hand full of packages, she collided with a soldier walking with his friend. Her packages tumbled to the ground.  
"Oh, please excuse me. I must not have been watching where I was going." Becky said apologetically.  
"It was all my fault." the handsome soldier said as he helped Becky pick up her belongings. Becky stared into his beautiful brown eyes and she noticed his warm, friendly smile.  
"Are you sure that you are alright, ma'am ?"  
"I'm fine. Thank you."   
"You're very welcome." the handsome soldier said smiling. The soldier and his friend continued on their way. Becky was still kneeling from recovering her packages when she noticed the handsome soldier looking back over his shoulder at her. It was Myron. She smiled remembering all the special times that they had together on Deep Space 9. She had wished that Myron could remember as well, but to him and the second platoon, their meeting never took place.  
"Hey L-T."  
"Yeah, Sgt."  
"Do you know that lady from somewhere ? It looked like the two of you were friends." Sgt Anderson asked.   
"No, Sgt. She just seems like somebody that I would like to get to know. She is pretty tho." L-T answered and continued on his way.  
"Now L-T, Miss Devlin would be jealious." Zeke teased his Lt. and best friend.  
"Yeah, I guess she would be."  
Myron and Sgt. Anderson approached Alex Devlin, a reporter working with the press agency. Her dark hair was shining in the afternoon sun.  
"Hey there, soldier. Are you free this afternoon?" Alex asked Myron.  
"Anytime, for you beautiful." Myron put his arms around Alex and kissed her gently on the lips.  
"Well, you kids have fun. I'll see you later L-T. Bye Miss Devlin." Anderson said with a smile.   
Myron and Alex went in one direction and Sgt. Anderson went in another.   
Becky watched as Myron and this other women disappeaered around the corner.   
  
It was at that moment that Capt. Rebecka Goldman acknowledged that Odo was correct. Myron and her were from two different times, and she could not be a part of his time, and he could not be a part of her time. At least he is happy. That is really what Becky wanted for Myron. She wanted him to be happy with her, but that could never be.   
"Computer, one to beam up." Becky tapped her comm badge lightly. With tears in her eyes, she beamed to the run about in a gleam of sparkling blues and golds.  
Back on board the run about, Becky set the controls to return to the twenty-fourth century. The time travel procedure was flawless. It was her heart that was broken.   
  
*************  
  
Back at Deep Space 9, Capt. Goldman docked the run about. She walked through the lonely, silver corridors, finally stopping next to a window. A window that just happened to face the direction of earth. Becky gazed into empty space for what seemed like hours.   
"Welcome home, Capt. I hope you had a pleasant trip."  
Becky walked toward Odo. "Odo, my friend. You were right. I just didn't want to admit it. I saw Myron and he didn't know me."  
"You knew that would happen. To Lt. Goldman, none of his time on DS 9 ever happened."  
"I know, Odo. Myron and the others have been gone a long time now, but they all made a huge mark on my little universe."  
"Then they will always be a part of you."  
Becky shook her head and smiled. "They sure will, in many ways."  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
